


Käfigseele

by Naveala (LittleXenomorph)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleXenomorph/pseuds/Naveala
Summary: Zwei Vögel sitzen in einem Käfig. Der eine liebt sein enges Leben, der andere will in die Freiheit.





	Käfigseele

Zusammen und doch schweigend  
Ein Rabe und eine Taube sitzen  
So schwarz wie Ebenholz  
So weiß wie Schnee  
Der Käfig rot wie Blut erstrahlt im Abendlicht

Wenn sie sich ansehen erkennen sie stets  
Wer einmal etwas wird  
Wer einmal nicht  
Wer im Licht erstrahlt  
Wer im Schatten sich versteckt

Immer fragt der Rabe sich  
Ach, wieso sitzt die Taube hier  
Alle mögen sie  
Ich mag sie nicht  
Ich armer Rabe sitze hier  
Werde gemieden und verwünscht  
Warum sitze ich hier nur neben dem Licht

Schweigend haben sie ihre Stangen  
Die Taube hoch oben in der klaren Luft  
Der Rabe am Boden im Dreck  
Nie werden sie hinausgelassen  
Immer nur beglotzt  
Zumindest die Taube liebt den Schein  
Der Rabe wird nie gesehen  
Er ist der Schatten der Taube Licht

Die Blätter fallen  
Wieder geht fast ein Jahr vorüber  
Da öffnet sich die Käfigtür  
Sofort sieht der Rabe seinen Weg  
Hinaus  
Hinaus will er   
In die Freiheit zu den Schatten  
Wo er hingehört

So fliegt der Rabe mit kräftigem Flügelschlage  
Weit weit fort  
Flieht in die Freiheit   
Sein Zuhaus‘  
Die Taube jedoch – nicht wissend was sie tut  
Fliegt geradeaus  
Sie lässt sich bewundern und landet auf einer neuen Stange  
Die Türe schließt sich  
Nun sitzt er im goldenen Käfig ganz allein

Die Taube freut sich nun  
Ganz allein – kein Schatten mehr der Platz verdrängt  
Sie nicht bemerkt  
Der Käfig wurde kleiner, die Gitter enger  
Sie soll niemals fliehen, diese immerwährende Schönheit

…

Immerfort nun fragt die weiße Taube sich  
Ach, wieso flog der Rabe fort  
Im Käfig findest du alles was zum Leben ist benötigt  
Essen, Wasser, Schlaf und Heiterkeit

Sie ahnt nicht von dem Gift, das ihn beschleicht  
Es ist nicht in ihrem Futter  
Es ist nicht in ihrem Wasser  
Es ist der goldene Käfig selbst  
Dessen Gift ihr die Seele und die Freiheit raubt


End file.
